Lidércfény
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- Drabble-gyűjtemény, melyben Hueco Mundo lakói elmélkednek az életről, a halálról, meg csak úgy általában. Különböző műfajú írások, de a legtöbb szomorú. 101 belső monológ. Figyelem, spoilereket tartalmazhat!
1. Ulquiorra: Szív és lélek

**Szív és lélek**

Nehéz elhinni, hogy létezik ilyesmi. Furcsa, álomszerű képzetnek hittem. Azt gondoltam, az emberek csak nyugtatják vele magukat, úgy, mint egy jóságos isten létének feltételezésével. De nem… Nem így van. Létezik. Nem kell sem a mellkasban, sem a fejben keresni, mint valamikor gondoltam…

…Látni akartam, és végre feltárult előttem…

Csupán azt sajnálom, hogy sosem fogom tudni igazán értékelni ezt a tudást… mert már nincs holnap a számomra.

Nihilizmus. Ez vagyok én, semmi más. A semmi. A tagadás. Az üresség.

Legalábbis ez voltam…

…míg meg nem értettem…

…mi is az a szív és lélek, miről oly sokat beszéltek, ti shinigamik és emberek…


	2. Aizen: Király

**Király**

Egész életemben arra vágytam, hogy szabadon szárnyalhassak, hogy ne mások irányítsanak, hanem én irányítsak másokat. Nem marionett bábu akartam lenni, hanem király. S ez az álom sohasem múlt el.

Csupán egy dologra vágyom: hatalomra. Hatalomra, hogy én lehessek az, aki a világ trónján ül.

Erre vágyom, de nem azért, hogy tiszteljenek – hiszen az egész Gotei 13 tisztelt, míg fel nem fedtem valódi arcom, - hanem azért, hogy féljenek, hogy rettegjenek tőlem. Hogy én legyek az, aki mások élete és halála felől dönt. Hogy én rángassam a marionett zsinórjait.

…Hogy én lehessek a Király, ki a Mennyeknek Trónjáról szemléli a világot…


	3. Tousen: Igazság

**Igazság**

Egész életemben sötétségben éltem. Nem láttam soha a napsugarat, a gyertyák fénykörét vagy a lámpások világát. Vakon születtem.

Nem, ez nem igaz. Volt, van valami, amit mindenkinél tisztábban látok: az igazságot. Az utat, melyet a legkevesebb vér szegélyez. A valódi világrendet.

Az is világos számomra, hogy ez a világrend felborult. Nincs igazság sem az emberek világában, sem Soul Society-ben, sem Hueco Mundóban nem érvényesül a Teremtő – vagy nevezd, ahogy akarod, - akarata, mert a lelkeknek fel kellett borítaniuk az egyensúlyt, a rendszert, mely természeténél fogva a világé volt.

S hiszem, nem, látom, hogy csak Aizen állíthatja meg ezt a romlást.


	4. Grimmjow: Csupán egy kéz

**Csupán egy kéz**

Csupán egy kéz, egy végtag… nem több. De valahogy hiányzik… már úgy megszoktam, hogy van, és kész.

Nem mintha fél kézzel nem tudnám péppé verni azt az idióta Shinigamit. Nem mintha nem lennék király a karom nélkül. Mert az vagyok, és megölök mindenkit, aki le mer nézni engem.

Erős vagyok, két karral is, de kezek nélkül is. Ha kell, csak a fogaimmal fogom térdre kényszeríteni az összes senkiházit. Ha kell, a lábaimmal rugdosom őket halálra. De egy biztos: én fogok győzni, még akkor is, ha _azt a számot_ kiégették a húsomból.

Nem veszítek sohasem, mert én_ vagyok_ a sexta espada!


	5. Harribel: Jégbörtön

**Jégbörtön**

Amikor először megláttalak, azt gondoltam, csak egy kis vakarcs vagy. Ha nem lett volna rajtad az a fehér haori, azt hittem volna, hogy egy óvodás kisgyerek tévedt a harcmezőre. De tévedtem… te nem vagy gyerek.

Nem, te már rég felnőttél, a szemedben látom. Látom azt a tüzet, ami a jeges tekintetedből árad, s érzem a fagyos zanpakutou-d tombolását, ahogy a jégcseppek a bőrömhöz érnek…

Nem gondoltam volna, hogy így fog véget érni az életem, hogy éppen te leszel az, aki képes legyőzni. Nem számítottam erre a jégbörtönre…

Úgy tűnik, te vagy kettőnk közül az erősebb. Jól harcoltál, kicsiny kapitány.

Sayonara!


	6. Aaroniero: Színjáték

**Színjáték**

Az életünk egy színjáték: játszunk a prédánkkal. Játszunk, mielőtt megrágnánk és lenyelnénk őt, legyen hollow, egyszerű lélek, ember vagy shinigami.

Látod, ugye? Ez csupán színjáték. Veled is csak játszunk, hogy összezavarjunk, hogy bántsunk és fájdalmat okozzunk azzal, hogy felszínre hozzuk a régmúlt fájdalmas emlékeit.

Sokakat könnyű becsapni – nem is a szemet, a szívet manipuláljuk, addig, míg prédánk magától nem döfi kardját a szívébe, átadva lelkét az örökkévalóságnak a mi testünk részeként.

Mert, igen, megesszük őket. Csak így válhatunk erőssé, ennek köszönhető, hogy espadák lettünk, s talán egy napon még magasabbra törhetünk.

Ezért játsszuk a színjátékunk – és talán magunkat is megtévesztjük.


	7. Szayel: Tökéletesség

**Tökéletesség**

Az egész életemet annak szenteltem, hogy elérjem a tökéletességet. A tökéletes külsőt, a tökéletes létformát, a tökéletes halhatatlanságot… Hogy én legyek a legtökéletesebb minden espada közül, s hogy az ellenfeleim a tökéletes rettegés járja át, ahányszor csak rám pillantanak.

S most egy ilyen kis senki, egy shinigami, egy nem-hollow a pofámba dörgöli, hogy nem vagyok valódi tudós, pedig mindeddig azért dolgoztam, hogy én legyek minden idők legtökéletesebb kutatója, s a legtökéletesebb módszereket fejlesszem ki a munkámban.

Itt áll előttem ez a gyűlölt shinigami, egy kapitány – közli velem, hogy a valódi tudós számára a tökéletesség csak kétségbeesést hoz. És igaza van…


	8. Ismeretlen arrancar: Ok

**Ok**

Hogy miért követjük Aizen-samát? Hogy miért hódoltunk be neki, egy shinigaminak, egy alantas lénynek, akit gyűlölünk?

Nem, nem azért, mert tiszteljük, mert igazságos, jó vezető, vagy, mert erős, és képes összefogni minket, hogy legyőzhessük azokat a nyomorult halálisteneket. Nem ezek az okok vezettek odáig, hogy seregnyi arrancar jöjjön létre és szolgálja hűségesen ezt az önjelölt királyt.

A dolog abban áll, hogy legyünk bármily erősek is, Aizen-samánál gyengébbek vagyunk. Sokkal gyengébbek. Az a reiatsu félelmetes. Rettentő. És ha valaki azt gondolná, hogy Tousen vagy Ichimaru ijesztő… hát, meg kell mondanom, Aizen a legszadistább alak mind közül, azzal az álságosan szelíd vigyorával.


	9. Nnoitora: Idegesít

**Megjegyzés:** _ezt a fanficet nem Mariliisa gépelte be és töltötte fel. A szerző természetesen ő, de az adatlapján olvasható okok miatt sztikerami (azaz én) vállaltam át a gépelés nemes feladatát. Az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek. Az esetleges megjegyzéseket és hasonlókat Liisa pótolni fogja július folyamán._

Idegesít. Az a némber egyszerűen kikészít, minden idegszálam pattanásig feszült már.

Az örökös nyugodtság, az a nemtörődöm, lenéző tekintet… Elegem van, végképp elegem van! Mit képzel ez magáról? Hogy annyival jobb nálam, hogy valamiféle felsőbbrendű lény?

És miért van az, hogy nem hajlandó kiállni velem? S ha mégis megteszi, miért győz le egy pillanat alatt? Hiszen ő csak egy törékeny nő! Szűkölve kéne visszavonulót fújnia, ahányszor csak meglátja fegyverem. Jajveszékelnie, sikongatnia kellene, nem pedig nyugodtan, érdektelenül bámulni kaszám pengéjét. Aizen vagy Ichimaru szoknyája mögé bújva könyörögni kegyelemért!

De sose teszi. Soha.

Ez megy, mióta csak arrancar lettem.

És ez idegesít.


	10. Apacchi: Heterochromia

**Heterochromia**

Azt mondták nekem, még régen, amikor még új voltam Las Noches-ben, hogy a felemás szem azt jelenti, két különböző személyiség rejlik bennem. Sokat gondolkodtam, vajon így van-e, s ha igen, vajon milyen az a két különböző lélek, ami bennem él.

Az egyik szemem kék. Rideg. Talán a könyörtelenséget testesíti meg? De a másik vörösesbarna. Tüzes. Néhány arrancar azzal cukkol, hogy a türelmetlenségem tükröződik benne vissza. Merthogy egy forrófejű állat vagyok, aki nekiront bárkinek, aki csak egy rossz szót is mer szólni.

Hülye barmok! Én csupán utálom, ha mások szántszándlkkal idegesítenek.

De miért is foglalkozom én ezzel? Hiszen ezek csak szemek...


	11. Grimmjow: Legyőzni téged

**Legyőzni téged**

Idegesítő egy féreg vagy, Kurosaki. Egyszerűen az agyamra mész. Legszívesebben addig ütném azt a randa pofádat, amíg meg nem döglesz.

Utálom az olyan nagyképű shinigamikat, mint te. Azt hiszitek, tiétek az egész világ, pedig a király _én_ vagyok.

Én, egyedül csak én.

És le foglak győzni, hogy majd a hullád fölött röhöghessek rajtad.

És le fogom köpni a csontjaidat. Cafatokra szaggatlak, mert nem érdemelsz mást. Az olyan ocsmány, elkorcsosult lények, mint te, nem érdemelnek tisztességes, békés halált.

Mindig a sarkadban leszek, és én leszek az, aki megöllek. El fogom venni azt a nyomorult, mihaszna életed. Mert gyűlöllek, Kurosaki.

Érted? Gyűlöllek!


	12. Szayel: Alkotás

**Alkotás**

Az emberi test gyönyörű, van benne valami lélegzetelállító, valami megismételhetetlen. De az emberi test gyenge. Tökéletlen, oly nagyon tökéletlen!  
Mi, espadák, azonban tökéletesek vagyunk. Mintha fogták volna az emberi DNS-t és kijavították volna a hibáit.  
Ezért is szeretek kísérletezni a DNS-sel. Tökéletesíteni emberek és hollowk testét, hogy mi, espadák, fel tudjuk azt használni.  
Valami hasznosat gyártok a szemétből. Bombát, ételt, két lábon járó komputert... olyasvalamit, melynek van létjogosultsága. Mert az az isten, aki ezeket az alantas fajokat teremtette, tévedett, elrontotta a munkát.  
Én rendbe fogom hozni. Befejezem a megkezdett, de be nem fejezett alkotást. Ebben a laboratóriumban, ezekkel a kezekkel.


	13. Aizen: Kígyók

**Kígyók**

Nehéz kiválasztani a kígyók közül azt, amelyiket bátran melengethetjük a keblünkön. Gin egy ezek közül a kígyók közül.

Tudom, valamilyen alantas célt rejteget előlem amögött a híres rókavigyora mögött, de mégis megbízom benne. Az a kölyök – akármilyen féreg is legyen -, soha nem lenne képes elárulni engem.

Nem esküdött nekem hűséget soha, amikor megkérdeztem, velem tart-e és segít-e terveim megvalósításában, csupán egy vállrándítással felelt. Mégis tudom, hogy ő a leghűségesebb emberem, mert ugyanannyira kihasznál engem, mint én őt. Az alantas céljai eléréséhez szüksége van rám és az erőre, melyet tőlem kap. Mint egy pióca, aki a véremet szívja, jótékony hatással van rám.


	14. Ichimaru: Érzéketlenség

**Érzéketlenség**

Csodálatos érzés, ha van valaki, akihez ragaszkodhatsz - legalábbis ezt állítják sokan. Én viszont sohasem értettem ezt az egészet. Talán hiányoznak belőlem azok az emberi érzelmek, amik minden lélekben ott szoktak lenni. Vagy csak egy részük - azok, melyek gyengévé tesznek.

Én mindig erős akartam lenni, és sikerült is, de ezért el kellett árulnom Rangikut. És még csak nem is éreztem magam rosszul emiatt, hiszen nincs lelkiismeretem. Az is hiányzik belőlem...

Egyesek szerint defektes vagyok, hibásak a génjeim. De engem nem zavar, hiszen ez tesz engem jobbá, erősebbé, mint bármelyik shinigami. Nekem pedig csak az erő fontos. Csak az számít. Azért élek.


End file.
